Out In The Open
by Keys13th
Summary: /Cerita ini berasal dari fanfic Bryan Andrew Cho yang berjudul sama/kau akan melakukan apapun untuk dekat dengan idolamu kan? bahkan rela bertukar sekolah dengan saudara kembarmu? aku tidak rela bertukar AKU DITIPU/ WonChul & KiHyun?/ BL/ OOC/ TYPO/ DLDR./
1. Chapter 1

**Out In The Open**

Cast : Kim Heechul, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Jongwoon, Park Jungsoo, and other

Pair : SiChul, KiHyun, YeTeuk!Parents

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T

Disclaimer: Cerita awal milik Bryan Andrew Cho, cerita selanjutnya saya yang melanjutkan, dan entah bagaimana Yesung masih memiliki saya LOL

Summary: /Cerita ini berasal dari fanfic Bryan Andrew Cho yang berjudul sama/kau akan melakukan  
apapun untuk dekat dengan idolamu kan?  
bahkan rela bertukar sekolah dengan  
saudara kembarmu? aku tidak rela bertukar  
AKU DITIPU/ WonChul &amp; KiHyun?/ BL/ OOC/  
TYPO/ DLDR./

Warning : Sho-ai, BL,BoyXBoy,Cerita aneh, OOC, cerita tidak sebagus cerita asli pemiliknya, Alur ga jelas dan masih dalam pembelajaran, miss Typos.

Don't Like Don't read, and No Bashing

Brakk

Kibum membuka pintu rumahnya dengan suara debaman keras. Aura hitam menguar pekat. Kalau saja ada yang memiliki indra keenam, mungkin bisa dilihat ada shinigami berclurit panjang di belakang pria es itu sebagai bayang-bayang, "KIM HEECHUL", jeda untuk mengambil nafas, "KELUAR KAU SIALAN".

"Yuhuu~ dunia Heechul yang indah! Duniaku yang sung-guh indah", suara cempreng pria berperawakan kurus terdengar ceria berbunga-bunga layaknya musim semi di tengah padang pasir yang gersang di belakang Kibum — tidak sadar akan neraka jahanam di depannya.

Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya. Aura hitamnya semakin pekat menusuk ke segala penjuru, "KIM-HEE-CHUL", pria yang sebenarnya minim ekspresi itu mendesis berbahaya, membuat Heechul langsung sadar dari dunia barbie-nya.

"Oh hay Bummie, bagaimana hari pertama sekolamu? Pasti menyenangkan? Iya kan? Hahahaha", oh, rupanya makhluk cantik ini belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Kau menipuku?", Kibum semakin menajamkan kalimatnya dengan penekanan yang mengintimidasi.

"Menipu apa?", Heechul berkedip —sok —polos.

"Kenapa aku bisa di sekolahmu?"

"Benarkah? Oh tidak! Kurasa aku terserang amnesia, khekhekhe", Heechul berlari masuk rumah, menerobos ke tubuh kurus kekar Kibum, menghindari neraka yang —sungguh —baru disadarinya.

Kibum menggeram ketika tangannya tidak berhasil mencekal apapun bagian dari tubuh Heechul, "Sialan! Aku tidak terima! Kembali kau Kim Heechulllll!", teriakan OOC Kibum hanya dibalas tawa puas Heechul dan debaman kamar yang ditutup pria serupa Kibum itu. Tragis.

**Keys13th**

Kedip

Kedip

Kedip

Krikk

Krikk

Krikk

"Hey, Bummie", Heechul menatap penuh minat kearah adik kembar yang setengah diakuinya. Tubuhnya sengaja sedikit dicondongkan ke depan mengingat Kibum duduk berseberang meja dengannya.

Kibum melirik sebentar sebelum menjilat ujung telunjuknya dan memakainya untuk membalik halaman buku yang tengah dibacanya. Pria dingin itu diam tak menyahut. Heechul sendiri memilih untuk bergidik jijik melihat telunjuknya sendiri. Apa Kibum sudah menggosok giginya sore ini?

"Kau marah ya?"

"Hnn", entah kenapa Heechul begitu familyar dengan gumaman khas itu, tapi dia lupa dapat dari mana.

"Oh, C'mon Bummie. Salahkah kakak tampanmu ini memperjuangkan cintanya?", Heechul mulai berorasi dengan jiwa mudanya yang berkobar. Bahkan dari ujung matanya, Kibum bisa melihat ribuan mahasiswa berdemo di belakang tubuh kakak kembarnya itu sebagai background. Posisi Heechul yang kini berdiri dengan kepalan tangan meninju udara memudahkannya untuk berimajinasi aneh.

"Hnn", Pipi atas kanan Heechul berkedut dua kali. Dalam hati ia bersumpah akan membakar manga favoritnya yang ia sembunyikan di belakang almarinya.

Heechul menghempaskan tubuhnya, duduk kembali ke kursi semula. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal dengan tangan yang ia sedekapkan di depan dadanya, "Menyebalkan, apa-apaan dia. Dia kira dia siapa? Harusnya dia tau aku lebih tua lima menit darinya. Harusnya dia mengalah. Aku tau Siwon itu tampan dan mempesona dan karismatik dan tampan dan, errr mempesona. Harusnya aku tau kalau es kutub juga menyukai pria tampan dan mempesona dan karismatik dan harusnya —"

Klapp

Kibum menutup buku yang dibacanya keras, menghasilkan suara depakan yang memotong kalimat panjang Heechul yang terlalu banyak 'Harusnya' dan 'Dan'.

"Berisik", padat dan tajam.

Heechul semakin memajukan bibir bawahnya merajuk, "Ayolah Bummie, hanya sampai aku berhasil mendapatkan Siwon. Ya ya ya! Bummie tampan deh", Kim Heechul's puppy eyes attack, namun dalam hati berbisik, " —kayak pangeran kodok", yang dimaksud disini adalah pangerannya kodok.

Kibum mendesah keras, "Terserah, dan berhenti menggangguku", pria dingin itupun berlalu, meninggalkan Heechul yang berjingkrak kegirangan dengan tingkah gilanya.

"Dapat Siwon dapat Siwon, ye ye ye ye ye, Siwon Siwon Siwon Siwon, Siiiiiiiiwon Horeee!", dia buka Dora oke.

**Keys13th**

Pagi tenang hadir kembali setelah ratu malam berkuasa dalam kurun waktu sekitar 11 jam. Di sebuah dapur merangkap ruang makan, 3 orang anggota keluarga Kim berkumpul. Ayah, Ibu, dan seseorang berwajah dingin miskin ekpresi. Sang ayah tampak membaca koran paginya. Sesekali pria paruh baya yang masih tampan di umurnya yang ke-45 itu menyesap kopi panas yang terhidang di meja. Sang ibu tampak sibuk sendiri menghidangkan kudapan pagi yang aromanya begitu menggelitik hidung pecinta makanan. Dan bocah dengan ekspresi yang hidup menggembel di wajahnya tampak menikmati novel barunya.

"Aku mau kopi", Kibum —si miskin ekspresi —menyahut tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku bacaannya tatkala sang ibu menghidangkan segelas susu di hadapannya.

Jungsoo —sang ibu —mengerjab, "Kenapa kopi?"

"Aku tidak minum susu, ibu"

"Kenapa tidak minum susu? Kau harus tumbuh tinggi seperti ayahmu, Kibum!", Kibum melirik Jongwoon yang mesem-mesem di balik korannya.

"Ibu sebut itu tinggi?"

JLEB

'Harusnya aku mengajarinya cara berbohong dulu', ujar Jongwoon nelangsa dalam hati.

PLAKK

"Minta maaf", Jungsoo menggeplak kepala jenius Kibum dengan mata melotot nyaris loncat. Kenapa anaknya begitu kurang ajar coba.

Kibum menurunkan novelnya, pandangannya mengarah datar ke arah ayahnya, dan Jongwoon bersumpah melihat raut Kibum yang —secara hiperbola— semakin datar tiap detiknya, "Maaf", dan kembali berkutat dengan novelnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Alis Jungsoo berkedut, bahakan sampai ketelinganya yang bergerak-gerak aneh. Persimpangan jalan lengkap dengan bus dan truk imajiner melintas di jidatnya, 'Aku dulu ngidam apa sih waktu hamil bocah itu'.

"Kau minta dibelikan apapun yang berbau burung hantu, ingat?", seakan bisa membaca pikiran Jungsoo, Jongwoon menyahut santai. Tangannya meraih telinga cangkir kopinya dan menyesap isinya—mencoba menutupi wajahnya dengan benda bulat itu.

Singg

Deathglare terlempar dengan sadis dan Jongwoon tak peduli.

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Prince Heechul hadir membawa musim semi yang hangat di tengah kutub utara disampingmu!", entah dapat dari mana, Heechul menaburkan kelopak bunga aneka warna di sekitar tubuhnya sambil berputar sinting.

"Yakk! Kau mengotori rumah, Kim!", pekik Jungsoo tak tau diri. Dia juga Kim okey.

Hatchiiii~

Kibum langsung bersin mengingat alerginya pada serbuk bunga, "Jauhkan benda laknat itu dariku, bangsat!"

Heechul cengengesan tidak peduli, "Ayo kita berangkat!", tangan kanannya menyeret kerah belakang Kibum —hebatnya Kibum hanya diam, atau pasrah? —sedang tangan kirinya menarik ransel Kibum yang duduk manis di sebelah bocah es itu.

"Yakk! Sarapan dan pakai mantelmu Kibum!", Jungsoo memekik cepat dengan tangan membawa mantel Kibum yang tertinggal di sandaran kursi.

Tak ada Jawaban.

Jungsoo menghela nafas panjang, "Sepertinya pulang dari cafe aku harus membelikan obat flu untuk Kibum", pria manis itu menggumam pelan, menghadirkan kekehan kecil dari Jongwoon.

**Keys13th**

"Kau gila, bangsat", Kibum mengumpat. Kedua telapak tangannya ia gosokkan mencari kehangatan. Heechul benar-benar mengerjainya, bagaimana bisa bocah iblis itu menyeretnya tanpa mengingatkan soal mantel yang tertinggal. Demi Tuhan, suhu pagi ini bahkan suhu mencapai minus 5.

"Kau bisa memakai mantelku", Heechul menyodorkan matel pinknya. Dia memang memakai mantel double hari ini mengingat suhu udara semakin ekstrim.

Kibum bergidik, "Menjijikkan, aku lebih baik mati hiportemia dari pada memakai mantel nistamu itu".

Heechul merengut sebal, setengah hatinya sebenarnya tak tega melihat telapak tangan Kibum yang memutih. Tangannya dengan cekatan memakaikan mantel itu dengan paksa ke tubuh Kibum, kemudian mengeluarkan sarung tangan dari tasnya dan memakaikannya pada adiknya itu, "Kau bisa terserang flu dan ibu bisa membunuhku nanti".

Kibum menatap datar ke arah Heechul, membuat korban tatapan mautnya menghela nafas panjang, "Tidak akan ada yang tau kalau itu kau, Bummie. Kau Kim Heechul di sekolah itu".

"Lepaskan", Kibum berucap dingin.

"Tapi Kibummie—"

"Lepaskan jepitan itu dari rambutmu , Kim!", Heechul tersentak sebelum cengengesan dan melepas jepitan pink yang menempel di rambut pirangnya.

"Maaf"

"Jangan melakukan hal menggelikan dengan namaku yang kau pakai", Heechul hanya melebarkan cengirannya.

**Keys13th**

Kibum menghela nafas sebelum merapatkan mantel Heechul yang melekat di tubuhnya. Helaan nafas ia hembuskan pelan, menghasilkan uap hangat dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Woo! Lihat siapa yang kembali menjadi pinkie barbie Kim Heechul!", Kibum melirik ke kanan dan ujung matanya menangkap seorang pria berambut ikal dengan PSP mati di tangannya, "Oh! Apa menjadi seme begitu sulit bagimu? Khe!"

"…", Kibum memilih diam. Tidak penting juga menanggapinya, lagi pula yang dimaksud kan Heechul dan bukan dirinya.

"Mungkin aku bisa membawakanmu bandana besok, atau mungkin blush on. Ah ya! Apa aku melupakan maskara dan bulu mata palsu? Cih, Banci sepertimu harusnya memakai rok saja atau —"

Brakk

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ocehannya, pria maniak game itu sudah terperangkap dalam kungkungan tubuh kurus kekar Kibum. Aroma mint bercampur rumput basah masuk ke dalam rongga hidungnya, membuat Kyuhyun lupa cara bernafas seketika. Astaga! Sejak kapan aroma Heechul semaskulin ini?

"Apa kau sudah selesai berbicara", Kibum mendesis dengan suara beratnya.

"M-mau —", Kyuhyun menelan ludah, " Mau apa kau?"

Kibum menyeringai. Kalau sudah begini, nyamukpun rela menyerahkan nyawanya, "Membuktikan padamu —" menghembuskan nafasnya di tengkuk Kyuhyun, "—bagaimana seme sejati itu", dengan berakhirnya kalimatnya, pria dingin itu langsung menyambar bibir Kyuhyun. Mengecapnya rakus dan melumatnya penuh nafsu.

"Ehm..Yakk..Hagg..Ahm..", Kyuhyun berusaha memberontak meski sia-sia dan berakhir gagal. Dalam hatinya tak habis pikir, sejak kapan Kim Heechul menjadi sekuat ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun memukul pundak Kibum bringas. Kode bahwa ia telah kehabisan nafas. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Kibum pun melepas cumbuannya, "Gah! Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Brengsek!"

Bugg

Kyuhyun memukul rahang Kibum sebelum beranjak pergi dengan gerundelan tak terimanya. Tangan kanannya menggosok-gosok bibirnya dengan ekspresi jijik. Meninggalkan Kibum yang menatap punggungnya dengan senyuman yang tidak bisa diartikan, "Menarik —", menyeringai, " —dan manis".

TBC/END?

A/N: Woo! Gue Come Back! Yee! Udah berapa lama coba gue semedi #LOL. Cerita ini sebenarnya milik Bryan Andrew Cho, judulnya sama. Tapi gue lanjutin aja sangking itu end tapi gue kepingin itu cerita lanjut. Saran aja, sebelum baca ini akan ada baiknya membaca cerita milik Bryan itu dulu biar kaga bingung. hehehe

Yoo,Thanks untuk izinnya Kakak ipar, hehehehehe

Maaf kalo cerita gue ngga sebanding dengan miliknya Bryan, gue masih abal soalnya TT_TT dan sorry untuk typosnya. Ok, akhir kata aja, Review pleaseeeeee! ^_~

Sign

Ghazy


	2. Chapter 2

**Out In The Open 2**

Cast : Kim Heechul, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Jongwoon, Park Jungsoo, and other

Pair : SiChul, KiHyun, YeTeuk!Parents

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rating : T

Disclaimer: Cerita awal milik Bryan Andrew Cho, cerita selanjutnya saya yang melanjutkan, dan entah bagaimana Yesung masih memiliki saya LOL

Summary: /Cerita ini berasal dari fanfic Bryan Andrew Cho yang berjudul sama/kau akan melakukan  
apapun untuk dekat dengan idolamu kan?  
bahkan rela bertukar sekolah dengan  
saudara kembarmu? aku tidak rela bertukar  
AKU DITIPU/ WonChul &amp; KiHyun?/ BL/ OOC/  
TYPO/ DLDR./

Warning : Sho-ai, BL,BoyXBoy,Cerita aneh, OOC, cerita tidak sebagus cerita asli pemiliknya, Alur ga jelas dan masih dalam pembelajaran, miss Typos.

**Don't Like Don't read, and No Bashing**

Heechul bersiul riang. Pria serupa Kibum—namun memiliki wajah lebih lembut dan  
cantik—itu berjalan dengan langkahnya yang sesekali meloncat. Lupakan petuah  
pak tua Kibum soal, 'hal konyol atas  
namanya', karena ia tak peduli. Bukankah pagi ini sungguh cerah? Oke, itu narasi milik Bryan tentang penyiar radio buta musim (?). Lalu apa masalahnya, yang penting Kim Heechul senang, maka dunia senang. Simpel sekali pemikiranmu, nak.

"Pagiku cerahku matahari bersinar,  
kugendong tas merahku si pundak", kali ini bocah berambut pirang itu bernyanyi lagu anak-anak asal negara seberang dengan sesekali berputar sinting seperti biasanya. Oh God!

"Selamat pagi Jess! Selamat pagi Chen! Oh, Hai Ken!", Heechul dan dunia barbienya. Imajinasi yang sungguh luaaar biasa—padahal yang dipanggilinya ada di sekolah lamanya coba. Ckckckck.

Masih dengan senyum lima jarinya, Heechul memasuki kelasnya —milik Kibum sebenarnya. Rubi coklat anak itu langsung secerah mentari kala irisnya menangkap sosok tegap duduk tepat di samping tempat duduknya, "Pagi pangeran", jika saja Kibum tau, bisa jadi bocah kecentilan itu bakal sekolah tampa rambut besok.

Siwon menatap Heechul malas, "Yea, Pagi".

'Oh Tuhan! Apa dia tak bosan ya, tampil ganteng tiap hari?', batin Heechul semakin sinting.

Cengiran Heechul semakin lebar. Dia  
kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tepat di sebelah Siwon, "Bagaimana pagimu?".

"Biasa saja. Memangnya kenapa? Sepertinya kau senang sekali", perasaan Siwon saja atau mata gelapnya yang bermasalah? Karena kini pria tampan itu menangkap bunga-bunga pink bertebaran di atas kepala pirang Heechul.

Heechul menunduk dengan senyum malu-malu, kedua telunjuknya bergulat melingkar di bawah meja, "Hehehe iya, apalagi aku bisa  
melihatmu setiap pagi", jiahh, gombal.

Siwon keki, entah kenapa ia merasa Kibum —dia taunya Heechul itu Kibum— agak berubah. Padahal seingatnya, pertama kali bertemu di mall dulu kala, anak itu manunjukkan gelagat tak suka padanya

"Oh! Yea?", pria tampan itu memutar bola matanya malas. Siwon dan arogansinya sebagai seseorang yang terkenal dan terlanjur kaya.

Heechul mengangguk semangat. Kali ini bintang-bintang ikut meramaikan bola rubi sewarna coklatnya yang berbinar-binar ceria. Oh Chullie, pekalah sedikit.

Siwon tersenyum sok, "Itu pasti karena jam gucci seharga limapuluh juta dolar yang saat ini ku pakai. Aku memang kaya. Kau tau ayahku bahkan baru kembali dari honeymoonnya di bulan bersama istri ke enamnya kemarin"

"Wow! Benarkah?", Heechul menatap Siwon yang tersenyum pongah ke arahnya. Aura pink tiba-tiba muncul di sekelilingnya lengkap dengan lope-lope buatan dan seekor cupid jejadian yang bertengger di atas kepalanya.

"Tentu saja. Bahkan ibuku saja baru pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya setelah membuat cabang perusahaan di Pluto", dasar sinting. Inilah sebenarnya yang dimaksud Kibum dengan Siwon itu berisik.

"Woowwww, kau kaya dan keren", Heechul yang terbutakan cinta setelah diidiotkan oleh cinta. Ckckckck

**Keys13th**

Kibum memasuki kelasnya —kelas Heechul— dan disambut oleh duo onar yang langsung merangkulnya di kedua sisi tubuhnya, "Wow, lihat Hae! Heechul kita kembali", pekik Hyukjae berisik. Tangan kirinya yang tidak merangkul Kibum menarik-narik kecil mantel pink yang tengah dipakai bocah es itu.

"Ku bilang juga apa Hyuk, Heechul tak akan hidup tanpa warna pink", Donghae merendahkan intonasi kalimatnya seakan berusaha agar Kibum tidak dengar. Ck, idiot.

"Hae! Dia di antara kita, ingat?", Hyukjae berusaha mengingatkan atas ketololan ukenya itu, kedua bola matanya memutar malas.

Donghae melirik Kibum lalu nyengir kuda, "Aku sudah mengarjakan PR matematikamu".

Kibum menatap Donghae datar, hampir saja dia ikut nyengir kuda kalau saja tidak ingat image 'cool'nya, "Thanks", ucap Kibum ogah-ogahan.

Hyukjae melepas rangkulannya pada Kibum dan duduk di tempatnya —di depan Donghae dan Kibum—, dan diikuti Donghae dan Kibum yang duduk di belakang bocah itu, "Jadi, tantangan bocah iblis itu—", Hyukjae sedikit melirik Kyuhyun sebagai kode, " —kau menyerah begitu saja?"

Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya cuek, "Tantangan?"

"Seme sejati", Donghae menimpali. Alis bocah itu dinaik turunkan dengan ekspresi konyol.

Kibum menatap Donghae dalam —entah apa maksudnya— yang membuat bocah ikan itu langsung merona, "A—apa?", Donghae gugup. Donghae nervous. Hyukjae mulai cemburu.

Kibum mengendikkan bahunya acuh, " Kau juga akan merona pada seorang uke?"

Donghae mengerjab sebelum menggeleng lucu.

"Hae! Jangan aegyo di depannya", Hyukjae berkata ketus, "Dia berbahaya", lalu meringis membayangkan ia yang ditinggal kekasih ikannya itu. Mengenaskan, tragis, mimpi buruk.

"Aniyaaa", Donghae mengerjap lagi sebelum menggeleng lebih lucu dan sukses membuat Hyukjae langsung pundung di pojokan dengan aura hitam mengelilinginya. Sialan, pacarnya itu terlalu imut. Keparat, ia bersumpah akan mengurung ukenya itu di almari dan hanya boleh dipandangi olehnya sendiri.

"Hyukkie kenapa?", kali ini bocah ikan itu mengerjap heran menatap pacarnya yang mojok dengan mengenaskan.

Kibum menyeringai kecil sebelum mulai berkutat dengan dunianya —dunia buku, membuat Donghae mengerjap heran, "Sejak kapan kau suka membaca? Setauku kau alergi angka dan huruf".

Seringaian Kibum semakin lebar, "Sejak aku mencium seseorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun"

Donghae langsung menganga

Hyukjae yang sudah kembali dari dunia pundungnya ikut menganga

Seluruh dunia pun ikut berpartisipasi untuk kegiatan menganga masal ini.

BRAKK

Suara meja ditendang terdengar, seluruh penghuni kelas —kecuali Kibum— langsung mengalihkan tatapan mereka ke sumber suara. Bisa dilihat seorang bocah berambut ikal dan PSP hancur di tangannya menatap kearah KiHae —tepatnya Kibum— dengan tatapan nyalang. Wajah anak itu memerah sampai ke telinganya, bahkan bisa dilihat pula rambut karamelnya yang memanjang dan berkobar layaknya ular di kepala Medusa.

"Apa maksudmu mengatakan itu, bitch!", Kyuhyun berkata dengan giginya yang gemertak. Sehingga menghasilkan suara desisan lirih yang terdengar berbahaya.

Kibum, masih dengan tampang flatnya, mengendikkan bahunya acuh, "Memang apa yang ku katakan"

Kyuhyun murka, "Brengsek, Bangsat, Keparat, Sialan! Kau salah mencari musuh, jika itu denganku, KIM", dan bocah itupun pergi dengan aura hitam yang menguar layaknya angin yang langsung menyebar ke penjuru kelas.

"Tidak, karena aku yang akan memilikimu", bisik Kibum dengan seringaian yang lebih berbahaya.

**Keys13th**

"Jadi, Jepang dibom sekutu pada Perang Dunia ke-2 karena.. blah blah blah", terserah, ngomong saja sana pak, sampai mulut anda berbusa.

Heechul senyum-senyum menatap —yang menurutnya— keindahan yang pernah Tuhan ciptakan, setelah dirinya sendiri tentunya, 'Pasti Perang Dunia terjadi karena ketampanan Pangeran Siwon', batinnya sinting. Posisi bocah itu sekarang berpangku tangan dengan kepala sedikit miring ke kanan.

'Dasar gila! Kalau mau tampan, kenapa tidak operasi plastik saja. Malah ngebom Jepang. Pasti waktu itu Pangeran Siwon sedang ada pemotretan di Jepang dan dengan kekuatan insting jeniusku, aku menyelamatkannya sebelum kena bomnya Sekutu. Hehehe, You're really a cutie Hero, Kim Heechul", batinnya tak lebih waras dari sebelumnya. Entah bahasa inggrisnya tadi sudah benar atau belum. Pada nyatanya ia menyatakan dirinya sendiri seorah gadis. Oh God!

"KIM KIBUM!", Heechul menoleh, masih dengan senyuman khas gadis jatuh cintanya.

'Takk', dan sebuah kapur melayang di jidatnya. Senyumannya luntur seketika, 'Ck, dasar botak! Ganggu saja'

"Maju ke depan", dengan ogah-ogahan Heechul bangkit dan berdiri di samping guru Park.

"Jawab! Siapa nama kaisar Jepang yang menjabat saat Perang Dunia ke dua berlangsung", tanpa basa basi, guru sejarah itu memberikan pertanyaan untuk mengetest bocah kecentilan itu. Tangan pria botak itu terlipat di depan dadanya dengan tatapan nyalang ke arah Heechul.

Heechul berfikir sejenak, 'Jadi begitu ya', bocah itu manggut-manggut konyol. Entah hal gila apa lagi yang dipikirkan anak itu.

"Jawab, Kim Kibum!", Guru Park menaikkan intonasi bicaranya, dan sedikit penekanan mengintimidasi.

"Baiklah, saya tau sekarang—", Heechul masih manggut-manggut konyol, " —jadi, saat itu Kaisar Siwon sedang menjabat—", semua makhluk yang ada di sana mengerut bingung. Apa hubungan PD2 dan Siwon, coba.

" —karena ketampanan sang kaisar, Sekutu merasa rendah, iri, dengki, cemburu dan berusaha untuk membuat wajah kaisar jadi jelek dengan mengebomnya—", Heechul memukul-mukulkan kepalan tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kirinya. Kalau imajinasimu tinggi, mungkin bisa kau lihat ada cakra api menguar dari tubuhnya.

" —maka dari itulah perang dunia terjadi—", hadirin mulai menampakkan ekspresi absurd yang berlebihan. Mendung menggantung dan perlahan menjadi hujan. Dalam hati mengira-ngira arah pembicaraan anak ini yang sebenarnya.

" —tapi semua berubah sejak cutie hero Kim Heechul datang. Sang penyelamatpun akhirnya datang untuk menyelamatkan sang kaisar, dan walaaaa uri kaisar masih tampan sampai sekarang", dan cerita itu ditutup dengan tawa gila Heechul yang menggelegar. Seluruh makhluk hidup di kelas itu menganga tak percaya —sampai-sampai tak sadar Heechul menyebut nama aslinya tadi. Jangan lupakan nama yang di sebut-sebut sudah kejang-kejang di bangkunya sejak tadi. Trauma yang mengerikan.

Guru Park mengerjap dengan sorot mata kosong. Dampak dongeng singkat Heechul memang dahsyat, "Lupakan soal sejarah. Pelajaran sejarah di hapuskan mulai hari ini dan kita ujian besok. Ya Tuhan! Aku harus membuat janji dengan seorang psikiater sesegera mungkin atau aku akan terkena rabies setelah ini", pria baruh baya itupun pergi dengan setengah nyawanya yang hampir tercabut dan menggantung di belakang tubuhnya.

Hening

Hening

"Oey, Guys"

Hening

Hening

Oke, tinggalkan saja mereka.

**Keys13th**

Kyuhyun membuka pintu toilet dengan keras. Bocah itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke wastafel sebelum membasuh wajahnya brutal, "Sialan, sialan, Heechul sialan!"

Di tatapnya pantulan dirinya di cermin, wajahnya masih memerah karena emosi, padahal sudah dibasuhnya dengan air dingin. Ck, ternyata tidak ngefek.

"Haishh —", memukul bibir wastafel, " —Aku bersumpah akan membunuh bocah itu denga cara yang mengerikan", ucapnya menatap nyalang pada caramelnya yang terpantul di cermin. Membuat sebuah determinasi yang sebenarnya hanya obsesi kosong yang tidak mungkin terwujud —kecuali ia sudah merubah peraturan dunia tentang penghalalan tindak pembunuhan.

"Kau butuh ratusan ribu tahun untuk melakukannya, babyCho", Kyuhyun menegang. Suara itu, suara keparat itu.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Great! Bocah barbie yang berganti kepribadian itu ada di ambang pintu dan menyandar kusen pintu yang sama sekarang. Tangannya di simpan dalam kantung celananya —yang menurut Kyuhyun— sok keren.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", Kyuhyun berusaha stay cool. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada dengan gestur sok angkuh.

"Menurutmu?", Kibum mendekat sebelum mencuci tangannya di wastafel di samping Kyuhyun. Sesekali tangan basahnya membenahi poninya yang menurutnya agak berantakan.

"Kau mau memancing kemarahanku lagi? Sayangnya aku tidak akan pernah terpancing untuk sekali lagi dan Se-la-ma-nya", Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dalam berusaha mengintimidasi. Bisa di lihatnya keangkuhan dan ambisi yang besar di kelereng hitam itu.

Kibum membalik tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun. Bocah itu melangkah maju, membuat Kyuhyun mundur dan akhirnya terpojok di antara dinding dan dirinya yang menghimpit bocah itu.

"Tidak", Kibum mencondongkan kepalanya mendekat ke sisi kepala Kyuhyun dan berbisik, "Karena aku yang akan memilikimu", sebelum mengecup pipi Kyuhyun lembut lalu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang membeku, lalu merosot terduduk—

Deg

Deg

Deg

—meraba daerah jantungnya yang berdentum nyaris lepas, "Apa itu tadi?", meraba pipinya, "Aku gila, aku benar-benar gila! Arrggg Sialann... Huwaaa, Ibuuu", haishh, apa-apaan kau Cho. Ckckck.

**Keys13th**

Heechul memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah lunglai. Tangan kirinya terayun berirama dengan langkahnya yang tak bertenaga, sedang tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menyeret ransel pinknya yang serasa sudah naik berat badan jadi ribuan ton. Bocah itu memanyunkan bibirnya lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar ke sofa panjang ruang tamunya.

"Ugh, lelah sekali. Aku tidak mau menguras toilet lagi. Hiks, kukuku", ratapnya memandangi kukunya yang sebenarnya masih indah dan berkilau. Salahkan saja imajinasi barbienya yang dengan sintingnya membuat dongeng sejarahnya sendiri dan berakhir dengan pel dan toilet.

'Cih, terkutuklah kau Kaisar Jepang!', dan Kaisar Jepang yang dimaksud tersedak air hujan di surga sana. Khekhekhe.

"Apa Kibummie sudah pulang ya?", gumam bocah itu menatap langit-langit sambil menarik nafas panjang.

Dengan ekstra malas, anak itupun akhirnya memilih beranjak dan mengecek saudara serahimnya itu, "Kibummie adik hyung", serunya berisik, "Apa belum pulang ya?", gumamnya kemudian.

Heechul menaiki tangga dan menghampiri sebuah kamar berpintu coklat di samping kamarnya. Anak itu tanpa permisi membuka kamar tersebut sebelum menyembulkan kepalanya di sela pintu, "Kibummie", bisiknya ketika sepasang rubi coklatnya menangkap sosok adiknya yang tidur tengkurap di ranjang tanpa mengganti baju seragamnya.

Heechul menimang-nimang sebentar, antara masuk atau tidak, namun akhirnya bocah itupun masuk juga. Bocah berambut pirang itu kemudian merebahkan dirinya di samping Kibum. Matanya menerawang ke langit-langit, mengingat kapan terakhir ia dan Kibum tidur bersama seperti ini. Ah! Seingatnya itu juga sudah lamaaa sekali dan dia benar-benar merindukan sosok saudara.

Menghela nafas panjang, Heechul memiringkan tubuhnya sebelum memeluk pinggang kurus kekar milik Kibum, "Kibummie".

"Hmm", Kibum menggumam tanpa membuka matanya.

"Aku merindukanmu", entah debu mana yang dengan kurang ajarnya memasuki mata Heechul yang membuat bocah itu berkaca-kaca —paling tidak itu menurut Heechul.

Kibum membuka sedikit matanya sebelum ikut menarik Heechul lebih dalam ke pelukannya, "Apa kau terbentur tiang listrik?"

Heechul merengut tidak terima, "Kenapa harus tiang listrik".

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan?", Kibum memicingkan mata bengkak khas bangun tidurnya, "Bibir Siwon?"

Heechul kembali mesem-mesem tidak jelas membuat Kibum memutar kedua kelereng hitamnya malas kemudian memilih memejamkan matanya lagi.

"Oh ya Kibummie. Besok ada ujian Sejarah di kelasmu"

"Hmm", Kibum menggumam sebelum membuka suaranya, "Besok biar aku yang ke sekolahku"

"Tapi Kibummie—"

"Tidak ada protes. Rekor muri akan menambah cacatan jika di kertas ujianku ada nilai F nya", nadanya datar sebenarnya, tapi terdengar pongah di telinga Heechul.

"Baiklah, baiklah, tuan pintar", Heechul mendengus sebal membuat Kibum tersenyum geli.

"Tidurlah", perintah bocah es itu kemudian. Heechul mendesis kecil walau tidak menolak. Bocah itu melesakkan kepalanya di tengkuk Kibum sebelum ikut terlelap.

Ini bukan Incest, mohon jangan salah paham. Sekian.

**TBC/END?**

**A/N**: Yuhuu, Gue kembali, ngga tau harus ngomong apa. Gue lagi setres ngga bias buka nilai di situs #plakk malah curhat. Thanks aja buat reviewer, reader, follower, dan yang ngefavoritin cerita ini. Gumawoooooo #bungkuk

Thanks sekali lagi untuk kakak ipar, Bryan Andrew Cho untuk alur cerita ini selanjutnya yang udah sempet mentok di ujung kepus asaan #slapp terimakasih bantuannya #Lempar Itachi #tangkapSasuke #LOL

Balesan Review ntar gue bales di PM

Dan buat yang ngga pake akun:

**Guest **: Nah tu lhoo bum, bener tu #LOL. Sipp, gue usahain. Thanks Reviewnya ^_~

**Shofie Kim** : WOW! Sebegitukah dampaknya, mungkin gue perlu konsultasi ke bryan biar bikin reader gue ikut delusi #LOL Thanks Reviewnya ^_~

**SheeHae**: Gue yang nulis aja sampe kesedak sapi tetangga #plakk #LOL

Ehhhh.. Yeye itu suami gue yaaa #protes #LOL

Ah jinjaa.. jangan muji, entar kepala gue segede punya squidward lho #benerGaSihTulisannya #LOL

Thanks Reviewnya ^_~

**Ji Xian**: iya dehhhh #LOL ini udah gue lanjut. Sipp sipp gue banyakin nih buat lu #LOL Thanks Reviewnya ^_~

**onyx sky**: Uye, ini gue lanjut lhooo, hehehe

Woaa, gue juga, hohoho

Thanks Reviewnya ^_~

**ratna dewi**: Ini gue lanjut lhoo, hohoho

oke, gue tunggu reviewnya #LOL

Maaf kalo belom kecatat. Bisa PM trus lu bisa maki gue disana. Gue ngga bakal marah kok. Dada gue lebar kaya lapangan terbang. #LOL

Maaf kalo ngga sempurna dan banya Typos. Kalo ngga trima alur critanya. Sekali lagi, lu bisa maki gue di kotak review. Dada gue lebih lebar lagi kayak rumah Siwon #Plakk

Akhir Kata, Review please…

Sign

Ghazy


	3. Chapter 3

Out In The Open 3

Cast: Kim Heechul, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Jongwoon, Park Jungsoo, and other

Pair: KiHyun, SiChul, YeTeuk!Parents

Genre: Romace, Drama

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Cerita awal milik Bryan Andrew Cho, saya hanya melanjutkannya. Hehehehe.

Summary: /Cerita ini berasal dari fanfic Bryan Andrew Cho yang berjudul sama/kau akan melakukan apapun untuk dekat dengan idolamu kan? bahkan rela bertukar sekolah dengan saudara kembarmu? aku tidak rela bertukar AKU DITIPU/ WonChul &amp; KiHyun?/ BL/ OOC/ TYPO/ DLDR./

Warning: Sho-ai, BL,BoyXBoy, Mpreg,Cerita aneh, OOC, Buruk, jelek, absurd, Alur ga jelas dan masih dalam pembelajaran, miss Typos.

**-Read and Review-**

Pagi hari memang menyenangkan. Apalagi kalau bensimu terisi penuh dan semangatmu sudah panas membara layaknya kenalpot motor yang baru saja dipakai. Oh! Lihat saja mentari yang terbit hangat di kaki langit atau burung tukang gossip ―ingat soal kabar burung?― yang berkicau sana sini.

Kibum menatap kelasnya yang asli. Dan benar-benar asli, bukan ada EunHae yang ribut ataupun deathglare Kyuhyun yang biasa menyambutnya. Hanya ada Siwon di sana, 'Err… si tukang pamer itu?', dalam hati bocah itu mengumpat keki.

"Oh! Hai Kibummiee!", Siwon menyapa terlebih dahulu ―tentu saja. Kedua kakinya yang berbalut sepatu merah menyala ia sengaja tendang-tendangkan ke depan, seolah-olah ingin menunjukkan si merah menyala di kakinya tadi kepada Kibum.

Kibum hanya menatap datar, 'Kalau yang seperti itu, aku juga bisa membelinya sendiri dengan uangku'.

"Apa kau melihatnya?", Kibum masih menatap datar. Begitu melihat bocah berdimpel itu, jujur saja ia semakin malas masuk kelas, "Sepatu tiga juta dolarku?"

Kibum akhirnya melangkah mendekat sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di samping Siwon―Heechul yang agung yang memberi tau tempat duduknya ngomong-ngomong, "Tidak", jawabnya sebelum meraih PSPnya dan mulai memainkannya, "Apa kau tau? PSPku ini, bahkan berlapis emas dan bertahtakan berlian".

Siwon mengernyit. Pada nyatanya yang tertangkap indera penglihatannya hanyalah hitam polos bahkan tanpa motif apapun, "Apanya yang berlapiskan emas dan bertahtakan berlian? Kau mau menipuku ya?", tertawa sinis, "Kau kira aku setolol dirimu?", bocah itu lalu mendecih sebelum mengerling malas.

Kibum menyeringai, "Ah sayang sekali kau tidak bisa melihatnya", menggeleng prihatin, "PSPku ini dirancang istimewa. Hanya orang-orang beriman yang bisa melihat keindahannya. Kau harus sering-sering ke gereja dan beramal kepada rakyat jelata. Sepertinya, Tuhan membencimu. Hahaha kasian", bualnya sinting.

Siwon mengerjab polos. Otaknya yang sebenarnya diciptakan lamban memproses dengan lama setiap perkataan Kibum. Kemudian dalam hati ia termakan bualan Kibum dan membuat catatan mental untuk mendatangi gereja setiap hari dan sering-sering membagi uang sakunya ke satpam dekat rumahnya. Ck, Siwon yang malang.

**Keys13th**

Heechul berjalan malas ke kelasnya. Benar-benar kelasnya dan sekali lagi bukan tipu-tipu. Kalian tau apa artinya? Artinya ia harus kembali ke kehidupan sebelumnya, dengan lalat-lalat bau semacam Kyuhyun, dan kumpulan penghuni kebun binatang seperti EunHae. Dan kalian tau apa yang terpenting? Tidak ada kaisar Siwon untuk hari ini. Penderitaan panjang yang rasanya terlalu terdramatisir olehnya sendiri yang begitu merindukan rajanya―Padahal, kemarin juga baru ketemu.

Heechul melangkah memasuki kelasnya yang di sambut baik dengan pelukan manja Donghae , "Pagi, hyung!", bocah itu tersenyum menunjukkan dua gigi depannya yang menonjol imut hingga matanya hilang, "Ohh―", menunjuk rambut pirang Heechul, "―Kau mengecat kembali rambutmu dengan warna pirang lagi? Ahh! Padahal kau keren dengan rambut hitammu", bocah itu lalu merengut kecil.

Heechul melirik Donghae malas, niatnya. Tapi mungkin karena moodnya yang hari ini jelek, malah membuat kebablasan mendeathglare bocah itu. Donghae sendiri yang melihat tatapan maut Heechul langsung melepaskan rengkuhannya. Tangannya yang semula melingkar di pinggang Heechul kini ia simpan dalam genggamannya sendiri di belakang tubuhnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan Heechul bersumpah sempat melihat ekspresi mewek bocah cengeng itu.

"Yakk Hyung! Kau apakan Donghaeku!", si monyet yang baru datang, dengan heroic loncat dan menerjang tubuh Donghae dalam rengkuhannya, "Hsssshh, tidak apa-apa, baby. Heechul hyung hanya sedang datang bulan", bocah itu mengusap air mata Donghae seperti layaknya bapak yang sedang menenangkan anak perempuannya yang baru di jaili teman sekelasnya.

"Yakk"

Jduakk

Heechul melempar bogemnya ke arah Hyukjae yang langsung membuat bocah itu mental dengan wajah menyentuh lantai terlebih dahulu, "Siapa yang sedang datang bulan, monyet sialan!", menyisakan urat-urat berbentuk perempatan di ujung tinju Heechul yang masih mengepal.

"A-ampun hyung", Hyukjae bergumam pelan masih dengan posisi menunggingnya. Jangan lupakan juga pacar polosnya yang sekarang hanya bisa melongo.

Heechul mendengus dan memilih mendudukkan tubuhnya di tempat lamanya. Dengan malas bocah itu merebahkan kepalanya ke meja. Saat itu pulalah ia melihat rival abadinya yang sekarang hanya tenang memainkan PSPnya. Heechul mengerutkan dahinya. Tumben, biasanya juga kalau dia baru duduk langsung didatangi trus ngajak debat habis-habisan. Apa kepala bocah itu sempat terbentur atap kelas selama ia tidak ada di kelas ini.

Heechul manyun sebelum berdiri menghapiri Kyuhyun. Bocah itu lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di meja dengan tangan yang menyilang di depan dada dan kaki lurus menyilang angkuh, "Hey, **CHO**cochips. Tumben ngga ngajak ribut. Lagi BadMood ya? Atau―", menekan dagu dengan telunjuknya sendiri, "―Lagi PMS?", dia terinspirasi dari ejekan Hyukjae ngomong-ngomong, "Ohh! Ohh! Ohh! Atau malah jangan-jangan kau sedang hamil lagi? Anak siapa? Jonghyun? Changmin? Minho? Ahh! Pasti―"

Brakk

Gubrakk

Bukk

Brakk

Kyuhyun berdiri menggebrak meja dengan kesal. Tapi karena beban meja hilang sebelah, membuat Heechul yang hanya duduk di ujung meja terjengkang bersama meja-mejanya, "SEBENARNYA APA MASALAHMU! BISAKAH KAU TIDAK MENGGANGGUKU SEHARI SAJA! AKU GILA KAU TAU?! AKU GILAAAAAAA!", Kyuhyun kemudian pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Heechul yang hanya bisa melongo konyol.

"Hyung? Kau tidak apa-apa?", Heechul menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kyuhyun kenapa? Apa dia sembelit?"

"Dia marah tentu saja", Hyukjae mendengus, "Mungkin karena kau menciumnya kemarin?"

Heechul menganga shock, "Menciumnya?", Hyukjae mengangguk, " Aku― mencium―Kyuhyun?"

"Kau sungguh baik-baik saja hyung? Sepertinya kepalamu terbentur ujung meja"

Dalam hati Heechul membuat catatan khusus untuk menuntut penjelasan dari saudara es iblisnya yang sinting itu.

**Keys13th**

Jungsoo berjalan menuju ruang tengah dengan dua cangkir teh hangat di tangannya. Manik caramelnya yang diturunkannya kepada Heechul menangkap suaminya yang kini terisak dengan wajah super datar, dan itu menurun ke anak bungsunya. Pria yang masih terlihat muda di usianya yang hapir menyentuh kepala empat itu lalu medudukkan dirinya di samping sang suami setelah sebelumnya, meletakkan salah satu cangkir yang dibawanya ke meja di hadapan suaminya, "Cuacanya dingin, minum tehmu dulu", ucapnya lalu menyeruput tehnya sendiri.

"Eheckm", Jongwoon menjawab dengan dengungan yang terdengar lebih seperti membersihkan tenggorokannya yang berlendir.

"Lagian juga, apa bagusnya menonton anime yang sudah kau tonton ratusan kali. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti sudah membakar kasetnya di dapur sangking bosannya", Jongwoon melirik Jungsoo sekilas sebelum meraih tisu dan mengisut ingusnya.

"Ini bagus", sautnya datar dan super pendek. Oh! Jungsoo nyaris melemparkan cangkir teh di tangannya ke kepala besar Jongwoon sangking kesalnya lho, ngomong-ngomong.

Jujur dia agak heran, bagaimana bisa dulu dia jatuh cinta pada alien aneh yang sumpah demi apapun hobi sekali merangkai kalimat yang super pendek tapi terkadang kalau mulutnya gatal bisa berbicara seperti tidak punya rem. Hebatnya, Kibum bisa mengopy dengan baik bagian cara merangkai kata yang super pendek dan Heechul bagian yang tanpa rem. Oh Tuhan! Lihat bagaimana Jongwoon bisa sangat berpengaruh pada sifat kedua puteranya. Oke, kecualikan sifat Heechul yang lebih dari kata ceria karena Jongwoon adalah makhluk dengan ekspresi seadanya.

"Seharusnya kau tidur. Tujuan bosmu menyuruhmu cuti itu untuk istirahat, bukan untuk menangis sambil nonton _Beelzebub_. Lagian itu juga anime bergenre humor, kenapa kau malah menangis!", Jungsoo mulai gagal sabar ketika kenyataan bodoh menggelayuti mentalnya. Ayolah, seharusnya suaminya tertawa ketika si bayi berambut hijau itu menangis yang membuat Oga gosong karena kesetrum, bukannya malah menangis dengan wajah datarnya seakan ia sedang menonton bagaimana Hinata menyatakan akan menikahi Yui yang semasa hidupnya lumpuh.

"Kau tidak tau!", api mulai kembali berkobar di kepala Jungsoo. Apanya yang ia tidak tau? "Kesetrum itu rasanya sakit".

Jungsoo sweatdroped. Tikus kecemplung kobokan air juga tau kalau itu, "Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Aku jadi ingat, kemarin aku kesetrum kabel komputer di kantor, dan itu sakit"

"Kau kestrum kabel komputer?", Jungsoo jadi ingat bagaimana kemarin suaminya pulang kantor dengan wajah lesu dan pucat sebelum menyatakan dapat cuti kerja untuk hari ini. Ketika ditanya, ia hanya menjawab baik-baik saja. Oh! Akhirnya dia berasil paham juga kenapa bos suaminya itu dengan suka rela menawarkan cuti, "Bagaimana bisa?"

Jongwoon menaikkan bahunya acuh, "CPUnya eror, aku memperbaikinya tapi lupa mencabut kabelnya".

BLETAKK

"Yakk!", Jongwoon memekik, memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja kena jitak Jungsoo.

"APA!", Jungsoo menyalak ketika Jongwoon menatapnya dengan pandangan protes.

"Aku amnesia! Aku lupa siapa kau!", jawab Jongwoon dengan nada sedikit dongkol sebelum menarik selimut di kakinya yang agak melorot.

Jungsoo mendengus, "Bilang sekali lagi dan aku akan benar-benar membuatmu amnesia".

Jongwoon melirik Jungsoo datar. Pria itu lalu meletakkan cangkir tehnya sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya ke pangkuan Jungsoo. Menghela nafas, kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya ke perut istrinya, "Aku ngantuk".

Jungsoo mendengus lagi, pria itu menarik selimut yang sedari tadi ada di kaki Jongwoon dan menaikkannya sebatas bahu pria itu, "Aku menyuruhmu tidur dari tadi! Kau saja yang mengabaikan nasehatku". Jongwoon hanya menggumam sementara Jungsoo mulai memainkan rambut hitam kelam suaminya. Menyibak poni sebatas alis pria itu supaya dahinya tidak pengap karena keringat yang menempel di rambut.

"Hey, Kim Jongwoon"

"…", Jungsoo tekikik ketika menyadari suaminya benar-benar sudah tidur. Berarti inilah waktunya dia menikmati kesunyian miliknya sendiri untuk merefresh otaknya yang tiap hari terbakar akibat ulah keluarga tercintanya yang agak nyleneh. Kesunyian memang terkadang bisa mengobati stres, apa lagi di temani secangkir teh hangat dan detak jantung seseorang yang begitu dicintai, serasa dunia miliknya sendiri.

BRAKK

Jungsoo nyaris tersedak tehnya ketika suara pintu di banting masuk ke gendang telinganya secara tiba-tiba, tangannya yang bebas reflek mendekap kepala Jongwoon. Oh lupakan soal ketenangan dan obat stress, nyatanya rumahnya memang tidak pernah bisa sepi.

"Yakk Heechulie, bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Kau bisa membuat ayahmu bangun!", Jungsoo langsung menyembur Heechul yang baru saja sampai di ruang tengah. Bocah itu hanya melirik ibunya sekilas sebelum mendudukkan diri di lantai menyandar pada sofa yang di tempati orang tuanya.

"Buuffff", meniup poninya hingga terbang ke atas, "Kibummie mengerjaiku, bu", adunya menatap televise yang masih memutar tayangan Jongwoon . Lalu diambilnya teh yang ada di depannya dan meneguknya hingga tandas.

"Memangnya apa yang Kibum lakukan padamu?", Jungsoo bertanya lebih santai sambil kembali menyeruput tehnya, sedang tangan kirinya yang bebas mulai aktif mengelus rambut Jongwoon.

"Kibummie mencium lalu memperkosa teman sekelasku hingga hamil", dan jawaban asal setengah kesal Heechul berhasil membuahkan hujan lokal di wajah Jongwoon yang masih tidur.

**Keys13th**

Kibum menyusuri jalan dengan wajah malas, yang sebenarnya tidak kelihatan banget di wajahnya. Tangannya yang sudah kedinginan, ia masukkan ke saku celananya. Beberapa uap hangat terlihat menyembul di sekitar mulut dan hidungnya. Matanya menatap ke kanan, kearah etalase-etalase yang menjual beberapa baju. Menggaruk sedikit rambutnya yang gatal, bocah itu memutar badannya menghadap zebra cross ketika ia sampai di persimpangan jalan. Tepat di seberang jalan, matanya menangkap sosok tinggi rada gembul berdiri dengan perhatian penuh pada smartphonenya.

Tersenyum tipis, bocah dengan tatapan dingin itu menyeberang jalan ketika lampu lalu lintas bagi pejalan kaki berubah hijau. Matanya terus ia fokuskan pada orang yang menjadi perhatian sejak awal, hingga ia berdiri tepat menghadap bocah yang sekarang ada di depannya.

"Lampunya hijau"

Kyuhyun―bocah yang sedari tadi menjadi focus Kibum― mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. Matanya yang sudah terbiasa dengan cahaya smartphone di tengah kegelapan mengernyitkan dahinya mencari fokus pandangannya dalam kegelapan dan seketika, ia nyaris mengumpat ketika bocah berwajah tanpa ekspresi berdiri tepat di depannya, "Oh My Goshh".

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?", Kibum menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Tersesat?".

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. Ayolah, bagaimana ia bisa tersesat di negaranya sediri? Terlebih ini jalurnya pulang, "Jangan menggangguku", ucapnya malas, "_Anyway_, itu bukan urusanmu".

"Hmm", Kibum berdehem keren― nyaris membuat Kyuhyun melemparkan sepatu ke kepalanya karena kelihatan sok-sok an di mata bocah itu, "Mau ku antar pulang?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau mau menculikku?"

"Hmm", dengung Kibum yang menghasilkan satu delikan maut dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau mati, heo?", sentak Kyuhyun mulai kehabisan kesabaran, "Pergi saja sana sebelum ku cakar mukamu!"

Kibum mendengus geli . Bocah itu lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke Kyuhyun yang memandangnya tajam,"Kucingku yang manis, hmm?", bisiknya sebelum mengecup ujung hidung Kyuhyun kilat membuat delikan tajam Kyuhyun membengis. Bocah itu lalu membuka jaketnya sebelum menyampirkannya ke bahu Kyuhyun, "Malam ini dingin dan kau tidak memakai jaketmu?", menyentil dahi Kyuhyun, "Ceroboh".

Kyuhyun sendiri langsung menundukkan wajahnya. Menatap ke arah aspal dengan tatapan kosong, merutuki ketidakberdayaannya di hadapan seseorang yang ia kira Heechul. Beberapa saat ia tersadar dari dunianya, dahinya berkerut menatap ujung sepatunya sebelum mulai menyadari ada yang janggal pada diri lupa soal perbedaan yang mencolok di tubuh Heechul yang ia kenal dan hari ini. Entah ia yang bego karena tersulut emosinya atau Kibum yang memang bisa membuatnya kehilangan akal. Berbalik menatap punggung Kibum yang tepat hilang di kerumunan, bocah itu mencerna sesuatu yang salah pada orang yang ia ketahui adalah Heechul.

"Ya Tuhan! Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?", menyeringai, "Cih! Mau menipuku, eoh?", dan Kyuhyun merasa pria yang mengaku-ngaku menjadi Heechul adalah makhluk paling bego sedunia karena berani keluar di hadapannya dengan identitas aslinya, "Hanya orang gila yang bisa mengerjaiku. Khekhekhe. Bermain sedikit rasanya menyenangkan".

―Other Side―

Seorang pria dengan seragam SMA yang melekat di tubuhnya tampak begitu OOC tengah menjedukkan kepalanya ke tiang lampu jalanan sambil bergumam, "Idiot! Bego! Udang gila! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kalau aku masih pakai seragam. Hiks, Mati kau.. Mati kau.. Mati kau..", jangan lupakan juga wajah datarnya yang menampilkan sorot manik merana. Persis seperti tampang Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang merutuki nasibnya yang harus kehabisan vanilla milk shake di Maji Burger karena latihan neraka Akashi Seijuuro. Ahh, cinta memang buta, idiot, pikun, hidup lagi.

-TBC-

A/N: Ayee! Gue balik. Hahahahaha.

Hayoo gue siapa? #Plakk

Udah lama T_T pendek pula #pundung maap bangettttt….

Gimana? Ngebosenin? Udah lama ngga nulis jadi agak kaku.. Gue rada ragu sama bagian YeTeuknya.. Kok aneh ya -_- ya ngga sihh?

Thanks aja buat Eonni Bryan untuk semua bantuannya, masih ingat adek iparmu ini ngga eon? #LoL

**Balas Review yeth?!**

Bryan Andrew Choi: Hahahaha… lebay ya, eon? Guenya itu yang lebay #LoL Gimana eon? Udah gue lanjut nihh walau ujung-ujungnya nganggur setengah taun lebih.. hehehehe Kirio? Kirio siapa? O_o gue nitip bawain pulang Sasuke aja udah cukup lhoo eon.. Tapi ngga usah di bawa juga ketiga bininya #LoL Kan ngga lucu kalo ntar malah foursome #plakk Thanks Reviewnya

Dona. Tan. 144: Namanya juga sodara. Walaupun kliatannya suka berantem tapi sebenarnya Cuma Tsundere aja, hihihi. Lha iya, tau deh dia. Hahahaha, kayak Gaara yeth? Om psycho fav gue itu beb ngomong-ngomong #plakk Thanks Reviewnya

Mifta cinya: okk.. yeth! Ini udah dilanjut, beb.. Thanks Reviewnya

Rezy. K: Hahahaha… iya makasih lhoo ya.. gpp, nyamannya aja di kamu bacanya gimana Gampang lho beb.. tapi gue lupa kalo ngga buka langsung sihh, aga blibet juga #plakk.. selamat belajar! Faighting oke.. gue tunggu karyamu yeth! Thanks Reviewnya

Shin Rinrin1013: Ini Kihyun moment nya masih dikit beb, tapi tunggu aja, nanti kalo udah waktunya pasti bakal banyak. Thanks Reviewnya

M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers ll238: Aduh beb, nama kamu panjangnya, hahahahaha. Mungkin siwon butuh rukyah. Hahahaha. Belum.. buktinya si EunHae masih santai, Heechul kan makhluk dengan 1000 kepribadian jadi anggep aja si Heechul lagi PMS jadi bisa manly gitu #Lho. Makasih pujiannya ya, beb. Sip dehh di lanjut. Thanks Reviewnya

FiWonKyu0201: Si Kyuhyun itu belum jatuh cinta beneran beb,dia Cuma terpesona aja dulu jadi ngga bisa berkutik #LoL itu berantemnya di jalan. Hahahaha. Thanks Reviewnya

Lullaby. Dik: Okk.. Makasih Sudah mampir.. Err By The Way, nama gue Ghazy. Bukan Ghazali, yeth. Lagian Ghazali namanya cowo banget dan gue cewe kecowo-cowoan #LoL. Thanks Reviewnya

Retnoelf: Okk. Ini dilanjut, beb. Thanks Reviewnya

Kiichan. Elpeu: Ini udah lebih panjang lagi atau malah ngilang jumlahnya, beb? Hahahaha Gue lebih ke KiHyun sihh dan KiChun!Twinsnya tapi khusus Chap ini malah moment bapak-ibunya #plakk sekali-kali beb suami gue-read: Yesung- di panjangin bagiannya. Monggo, sudah dibaca? Udah dong #LoL Kalau lamanya maaf ya beb.. hehehehe. Thanks Reviewnya

Sparkyu Amore: Tau dehh, bibir embul si kyu mnggoda benget kali yaa. Hahaha, biasa beb, Love at first glare (Soalanya Kyuhyun Liat Kibumnya Pake Glare) #plakk sama Love at first Kiss #plakkKuadrat Tau dehh, die mah mana punya kapok, hahahaha. Thanks Reviewnya

Lulu Auren: Heechul dan narsis itu sudah satu kesatuan #LoL Kibum kan dasarnya emang mesum #plakk Chap 9 udah di lanjut kok OCRnya Chap 10 proses yaa. Thanks Reviewnya

Shofie Kim: Nyahahahaha. Jangan gitu beb, kaisarnya ntar marah lhoo. Gue emang suka benget bikin karakter OOC. Ngga tau satu atau dua pasti gue OOC in. hehehehehe. Thanks Reviewnya

Chocosnow: Akut? Hahaha, kayak penyakit aja. Stadium berapa beb itu? #LoL Iyee, udah di stempelin sama si Kibum, Kyuhyunnya. Thanks Reviewnya

Rpsckhalways: iya ini udah di lanjut beb. Thanks Reviewnya

Guest: Belom aja, beb. Biasa, holang kaya jadi sok arogan banget sama orang baru apalagi yang gayanya kayak Heechul. Thanks Reviewnya

Kim Ocean: Hahahaha, pastinya. Noh Kyuhyun udah mulai sadar lho, beb. Siwonnya, tunggu berjalannya cerita. Soalnya karakternya paling lemot di ff ini. Thanks Reviewnya

Yohey57: Iya gpp. Otaku ya? Gue juga nonton anime lho dikit-dikit. Yakk, jangan. Bryan eonni ntar ngambeg kalau itachinya kamu minta #LoL Kamu tapi kayaknya kamu fansnya itachi banget -_- kenapa ngga om sasori aja ketcehhh atau kakuzu aja biar ikut kaya… #plakk kakek Oro juga keren lhoo #malahNgomonginAkatsuki Sipp Sipp. Thanks Reviewnya

Ji Xian: Ahh.. Gpp, ngga review ya jangan #plakk Lho Lho kok hilang, coba di bangkitin lagi gihh. Okk ini dilanjut. Thanks Reviewnya

SheeHee: Lhah ini jeng jeng yang ngramein ff gue yang lain #LoL apa kabar jeng? Ngomong-ngomong kalimat jeng terakhirnya berasa ada pait-paitnya di mata gue #LoL Thanks Reviewnya

GaemGyu92: Kamu mau? Mau? Mau? Minta Kibum coba #LoL ntar kalo udah tau rsanya kabar-kabar ke guem yeth :D okk beb, ini dilanjut. Thanks Reviewnya

Linling: Iya makasih beb. Lha ini gue #nunjukDiriSendiri hahahaha. Kena WB beb, biasa penyakit lama #LoL. Thanks Reviewnya

Ariyanindud. Aya: hahahaha.. yang penting Kihyun ya beb. Okk ini di lanjut. Thanks Reviewnya

Aaaaaaaaaa: A-nya ada berapa hayoo #plakk sip dilanjutt, beb. Thanks Reviewnya

Araaaa: Hahahahaha. Sipp eh beb. (Chap2) Ini di lanjut beb. Biasa, holang kaya beb. Ngga hanya buta, dia meah udah di begoin cinta #LoL. Etcieeee. Sama-sama beb. Fighting juga. Thanks Reviewnya

Akhir kata, **Review** pleaseeee…. ^-^v

Sign

Ghazy


End file.
